Communication systems have been developed to receive RF signals. However, the communication systems have not utilized a configurable 3-D antenna grid that allows improved reception of RF signals.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved communication system that utilizes a configurable 3-D antenna grid that allows for improved reception of RF signals.